


Close Encounters of the 3AM Kind

by milesfromthevoid (milesawayfromthevoid)



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen, It's just light fluff bc these kids deserve it, They get off the island AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesawayfromthevoid/pseuds/milesfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: Don't Jumpscare Jonas Near Coffee Tables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the 3AM Kind

Jonas was fast asleep until he hit his forehead on the edge of the coffee table.

He had reeled back with a hiss of pain. Blinking in the light of the TV, Jonas realized he had fallen asleep on the living room couch. He dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead lightly with his fingertips. He strained to figure out what pulled him out of his stupor, but came up blank aside from the still-running, low volume TV. The glowing green numbers on the clock in the glass cabinet below read 2:59 AM.

He remembered that his parents were out for the night, so he and Alex decided to have a movie marathon (supposedly, nineties Scooby Doo was “a nutrient that Jonas was sorely lacking in his pop-culture diet”), and Alex headed up before him to go to bed. He decided to stay up later, since he was nearing the end of the movie. He must have passed out, since the main menu screen was looping (ugh, even just the word brought back bad memories) on screen. He briefly contemplated continuing from the last scene, but eventually reached for the remote on the floor to turn off the TV, deciding to continue sleeping on the couch in lieu of venturing through the dark, still unfamiliar house.

He settled back into a comfortable position, pulling the throw off the back of the couch and over himself. He pressed the power switch and lowered the remote onto the coffee table, curled back into the blanket and closed his eyes. He was just starting to doze off when he heard the long, slow, agonizing creak of floorboards being stepped on.

His eyes shot open, his body freezing over and his heart pounding. He glanced at the clock below the TV: still only 3:01, so no time for Alex to go back downstairs again. Jonas forced his mind to think rationally and not go to the worst possible conclusions. It was probably nothing, just an old house settling. That is, until he heard footsteps. Distinct, “I’m-trying-but-failing-to-be-quiet” footsteps that seemed to stretch from the front door to the foyer.

After a few seconds that stretched into forever of total silence, he slowly pushed himself up on the couch and peeked over the edge. There, in the dim streetlight that filtered in through the windows, he could vaguely make out a shape by the front door, seemingly shaking or twitching slightly. Jonas kept staring, both transfixed with trying to figure out what the vague silhouette was and paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, just as the silence was about to kill him…

“Alex…?” the figure whispered, seeming to move forward ever so slightly.

Jonas screamed, jolting back and falling in the juncture between the couch and coffee table, scraping his back badly in the process. He heard the figure scream in turn, a series of thumps coming from the stairway, and a loud battle cry from Alex. Jonas’ heart pounded as he tried to get up, but he was trapped in an awkward angle, his legs still on the couch, body folded and arms uselessly in the air. He had just heard the staticky beeps of the radio being turned on when suddenly, he could barely see the lights to the hall flicked on.

A pause of silence, where he prayed that Alex was okay and not being possessed by ghosts and/or being attacked by intruders, when; “Ren?!” Alex asked, sounding flabbergasted. "Ren, what the _hell_?"

“ _Alex?!_ Oh, man, so glad to see you. Listen -- there’s something in your living room, we need to do something,” Ren -- it was Ren, just Ren -- said, obviously distressed.

“Just me,” Jonas called out, trying to wiggle out of the space where he was stuck. Unfortunately, the coffee table was pretty heavy, and the position he was in was hard to really move. “And, um...I’m stuck. Help?”

More footsteps and the living room lights flicked on, and Ren and Alex popped into view: Alex, wielding the still-crackling disposable radio, an unplugged lamp, and killer bedhead as weapons; and Ren, who, although slightly disheveled and not-so-slightly anxious, looked way more put-together than someone sneaking into their best friend’s house at 3AM should. Their confused expressions turned amused, either at his situation or the ridiculousness of the situation in general. Jonas rolled his eyes as they, eventually, pulled him back up onto the couch, but couldn’t help but feel relief, too.

“Yeah, yeah, yuk it up,” Jonas said, rubbing a hand down his back, feeling the scraped skin. He winced, making a mental note to move the table further from the couch when he got the chance. “So, quick question, why were you standing in the foyer all creepy-like just now?”

“Well, you see,” Ren started, flopping down onto the couch next to Jonas. “I’ve actually been to this party till now -- remember, the thing Kyle was hosting that you two skipped out on because of _Scooby Doo, of all things_ \-- and might be the _slightest_ bit tipsy right now. Now, my cover story for this fine evening was that I was actually staying at your place, so I thought, ‘hey, rather than being home extraordinarily early in the morning, potentially waking my family and getting in trouble, why not stop by and crash on Alex’s couch, like I have countless times before?’ Genius plan, truly, except I didn’t count on Jonas here to rise up over the couch like something from...well, I was about to say a horror movie, but, you know...”

“Hang on,” Jonas cut in when Ren tapered off, “how’d you even get inside?”

“There’s a spare key taped on the back of the mailbox,” Alex piped in, switching off the radio and setting that and the lamp on the table, then squeezing between the two.

“Oh, good to know. Carry on.”

“So, okay, now that I’ve had that heart attack, what were you doing?” Ren said, turning his attention to Jonas.

“Uh, sleeping? You know, that thing most people do at 3 am? Until you woke me up, I was perfectly happy dozing off to the menu screen of...whatever we were watching last.”

“Whatever works for you.”

Alex let out a puff of air, reaching for the remote. “Well, thanks to you two, I am way too awake right now, so how about we pull a Jonas and pass out during…” she picked up the DVD cover off the coffee table, squinting. “ _Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders_. Ren, you’re on popcorn duty.”

They all lasted another half hour before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these kids to be happy, dear God.  
> This is the first time I've posted a fanfic in a long while, so I'm probably a little rusty; feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
